Tempest
”It’s never easy admitting you’re scared. It feels like the world abandoned you and there’s no hope of ever winning. Some can overcome it but there will '''always '''be another threat. And another. You’ll need more than resilience to take them all on... but that’s what we do. Even if it means '''alone.”' -''Tempest Tempest is one of the most famous heroes and a known leader of Dayguard. He‘s close partners with Agony and Nova, striving everyday to preserve and save the lives of others from supernatural threats. History Early Years Rezlo D. Gowens was born and raised in the west suburbs of Luma City. He acquired his high school diploma at Quinn High School. His parents, Ricklo and Celery Gowens were Class-3 Biogens (Minimum/local threat) but their son is a rare Class-1 Biogen (Continental Threat). At the age of 13, his power begins to surface. His parents constantly reminded him to hide his powers, due to the reason he wasn’t licensed. This didn’t stop him from getting close with his powers. Daily after school, Rezlo goes to abandoned construction sites, buildings, and other isolated places to train himself to control and later improve his powers. Young Rezlo has gone through many supernatural trials and tribulations during his highschool days, all while trying to keep his identity safe. He lost and made many good friends. After graduation, he decided to move downtown to focus on helping others. The Hero Trio Rezlo later met a friendly Biogen, Angelica, and became close friends with her. Their patrols led them to find Tony in an abandoned shipment warehouse. Trapped and in pain, they rescued Tony without hesitation. Afterwards, they form a trio and stopped crime around the city. A rising criminal organization known as New Mafia begin to establish their dominance in Lima City with their leader, Brass. The trio stopped at nothing to take down Brass and his accomllices that roan rampart in the streets. They recruited a young team of promising heroes to help them. The trio were ambushed and framed by Prowler, and were brought to a transport van to Bio Containments. However, Nova took action and stopped the van to rescue Rezlo. Tony on the other hand was brain washed by Prowler. Their reunion ended with Agony killing all the young heroes. Sacrafices werre made, including the people Rezlo cared about. In the end, they defeat Brass but the scars will forever remain. However his assistant, Prowler, remains on the move. Bloodborn Society Misery‘s warpath to find the amulets have quickly alerted Rezlo and the others. They later reunite with Agony and form an alliance with Prowler and Pyro to fight Misery. Their battle meets at the Luma City Airport with massive amount of death. Livewire intervened and took the amulet from Nova. They soon went to England in dire need for Dayguard‘s help but found out that Flynt was the only active member. Flynt explained to Rezlo and other about the cult and their intentions. Their next destination was Somalia, where the next amulet was. In the midst of War, the rest of Bloodborn sent the 2 patriarchs Plague Walker and Raknis to retrieve the amulet from Valkyrie. Raknis tranquilizes Rezlo and the rest of Dayguard, handing them over to the Gallows. After long days of planning, patience, and riot forming, Rezlo and the others break out of the Gallows and resurfaced from the deep ocean. Thousands of Biogen prisoners were released, creating many future criminals. During their time in the Gallows, Nova’s consciousnesses is replaced by Eden. As they return to the Dayguard HQ, they are ambushed by Eden. Their HQ is left in rubbles as Misery and Raknis come to take care of Rezlo and the crew. After defeating them, Flynt realizes they’re in a augmented reality created by Eden. They soon wake up in Wild Baron’s cave, After breaking out, Oracle arrives within her own accords. She sends Rezlo and Agony into her personal dimension, allowing them to retrieve the Amulocaor. Rezlo and others agreed to split up to find the three remaining amulets faster. Rezlo was tasked on finding the amulet at NYC, Agony to the pyramid, Shara to the underwater city Blue Reef, and Flynt went to recon Bloodborn. During this time, The patriarchs announced their presence to the world and persuaded many Biogens to fight mankind. Tempest helped as much as he can with NYPD to subdue as many Biogens as he can. Fallen has noticed Tempest and nearly killed him, but saved by Valkyrie and the Flock of Hope. Rezlo and Plague Walker’s final confrontation is at the zoo where Tempest barely wins. After they retrieve the 3 amulets, Eden informs them that Flynt’s life will be spared if they hand over the amulets at the Luma City Football stadium. The trade was called off and they resulted in them fighting each other. As Eden is on the verge of defeat, he used the amulets to achieve his goal in eliminated the human race. Personality Rezlo has a natural desire to defend those that cannot defend themselves. After witnissing his fathers sacrifice to protect a man, he feels that it is not an obligation but a responsibility to protect. Rezlo is very sarcastic, espicially towards his enemies in attempt to lose their focus. He treats living being with care and concern, from criminals to aliens, and takes his heroism a priority above all else. Powers & Abilities Powers * Energy Absorption: ''' * '''Biological Energy Manipulation: ** Energy Blast: ''' ** '''Energy Construct: ** Energy Transferal: ''' ** '''Energy Propelled Flight: ''' ** '''Energy Sustenance: * Enhanced Condition: ** Enhanced Durability: ** Enhanced Strength: ** Enhanced Speed: ** Enhanced Reflexes: Abilities * Indomitable Will: * 'Expert Combatant: ' * 'Skilled Tactician: '